She's not MY queen
by AllOfMeHatesYou
Summary: James pulled his phone from his ear to prevent himself from being deafened "You're yelling again!" "I think I'm aware of that one, genius!" she responded snappishly.


"Calm down" James spoke into his phone.  
"**DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN**.." Came the annoyed voice of his girlfriend at the other end of the line.  
James pulled his phone from his ear to prevent himself being deafened "You're yelling again!"  
"I think I'm aware of that one, genius!" she responded snappishly.  
"Jade, I am on the verge of hanging up on you unless you **calm down**!".. That's when the girl huffed out a breath in defeat. "**FINE**!"

"So help me out! What's gotten you so wound up?" he asked, holding his phone to his ear by hunching up his shoulder and tilting his head, while he finished getting ready by pulling his belt through the belt hooks and doing it up.

"**TORI**!" she screamed, James was about to say something in a bid to help her calm down but that's when Jade began to rant on. "She is becoming the bane of my existence.. Whenever I plan to do something, because **I** believe I have a **great** chance at it.. she's there to waltz right on in and involve herself too! And everyone see's her as this little princess who can do no wrong.." her voice was gradually getting louder as she continued "..she wasn't even interested in the stupid play until she found out _I_ was. And guess who'll get the lead? .._She_ will, because everyone thinks she's just a god damn queen or something!"

James took Jade's sudden breath of silence as an opportunity to get a few words in. "She's not _**my**_ queen." He stated honestly.  
That made a small smile form on the angry girls face. "I swear I'm minutes from **seriously** hurting her, I **need** to see you.." she breathed.  
Jade hated seeming so reliant on James but at moments like this he was the only one who could calm her down. (Unless _he'd_ been the one to piss her off in the first place, but this time that wasn't the case.)  
All of her friends liked Tori and despite Jade having known them longer, they often sided with the flirty Latina. All except Cat, who tended to stay out of the fights because they scared her so much.

James wasn't going to argue with Jade, and since Kelly hadn't yet called, as far as he was concerned he had a day free from Rocque Records and Gustavo. James glanced up at the clock on his bedroom wall, he figured as it had just turned 11.40am, Jade would be on lunch break pretty soon. "Alright, I'm on my way.." he spoke, before sliding his thumb over the red button on screen, ending the call and picking up his car keys before exiting the crib.

* * *

By the time James had grabbed a breakfast bagel to go, along with a coffee for Jade from her favourite coffee shop. He arrived at Hollywood arts just 5 minutes into Jade's lunch break. His shiny silver sports car occupied a large empty space of the school's car park. And James exited his car, grabbing the beverage from the cup holder before locking it.

He made his way to the entrance of the school and confidently walked inside. His eyes did a quick scan of the half empty hallway and he easily located Jade who was stood by her locker, angrily throwing her books from the lesson before, into it. James marched over to her happily.

Jade slammed her locker door closed in a temper, but her face soon lightened and she glanced up at James with a look of relief in her eyes. "Hey babe!" he spoke before pushing the coffee into her empty hand. She accepted the coffee appreciatively and pulled him closer, resting her head against his chest while he wrapped her up in his arms. She seemed calm once in his embrace, but that didn't stop a few angry words from escaping her lips. "I was debating on burying _that_.. _**that**_ '**thing**' .." She couldn't even think of the appropriate words to describe the younger Vega, she was just _that_ irked by her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." But the fact he'd handed her a reasonable sized cup of coffee, explained the reason it took him so long to arrive. "Sshh" he soothed, stroking a hand through her hair. It was clear Jade was feeling the stress. Tori must have really gotten under her skin today, so buying Jade coffee had probably been a good thing to remember to bring.

Jade pulled her head away from James' chest long enough to drink down a few large sips of her coffee. It wasn't doing much for her, but she was content enough that he'd brought it.

"You should probably eat something, come on.." James took her hand and proceeded to tug gently towards the doors that led out to the Asphalt Cafe. But Jade tugged harder on his, pulling him back. "I'm _not_ hungry!" she huffed. "Besides after spending all morning in lesson with Vega, if I go out there and see her face, I'll ram whatever she's eating.. down that virgin throat of hers until she chokes."  
Virgin throat? Wow Jade really had some strange ways of describing things. Oh wait.. he got it. That took him a few moments to catch on.. and he rolled his eyes at himself, discreetly.

Jade finished off the coffee fairly quickly and placed the empty cup down beside the row of lockers, before turning her attention back to James.. "I need a release!" she told him, as she pressed her body tightly against his, he knew where this was leading and she had that certain seductive look in her eyes. James was now back to back against someone's locker and immediately turned her down. "Babe.. not here.."

* * *

Jade remained silent just staring up at him expectantly. Eventually he gave a shake of his head and gave in.. "Alright.. where?" Without speaking Jade prised her body from his and gripped his hand, pulling him through the hallway till she came to the Janitors closet, dragging him inside with her.. the door closed behind them but Jade hadn't even bothered to lock it before she'd started to attack his lips. This was new, James was usually the one making the first move.. 'boy she must '_really_' be stressed' ..he thought, but he wasn't complaining and he returned the kiss keenly.

It wasn't long before they had their tongues down each others throats.. and their hands began to wander, as they groped at each others bodies. Jade's hands spread across his back, then trailed downwards to the hem of his shirt, taking hold of the material she broke the kiss as she pulled the shirt from his body, over his head.. discarding it instantly as she locked her lips with his once again, continuing their furious make out session.

As things began to heat up quickly, James backed her up against the door.. His hands smoothing down over her ass, groping it.. before trailing down lower to her thighs, with his body now tightly pressed against hers, securing her in place.. his hands slid her thighs upwards to wrap around his waist, and Jade instantly began to grind into his crotch, while he did the same.  
His left hand moved from her thigh as he located the doors lock, turning it to prevent any possible interruptions.. and he'd managed to do so without disturbing their current 'activity'.

* * *

About 30 minutes later as lunch break came to an end, Cat skipped along the empty hallway towards her next class.

As the unsuspecting red head walked by the janitors closet, she instantly stopped in her tracks when she heard slight banging against the door. So she pressed her ear against it, Little did she know what type of 'banging' was actually going on.  
But that soon became clear when she heard both Jade and James' moans, followed by a few screams of each others name and extremely heavy breathing. Her jaw dropped and she gasped, looking absolutely mortified, as she covered her ears and hurried away. They may have just unknowingly scarred their friend for life.

* * *

**NOTE: My inspiration to write these stories comes from my amazing Jade West RP-ing partner.**  
**You should all check out and review her great fan fiction stories, mostly the Jade/James ones ;)**  
**Check her out at by searching for her via her username: DarkHeart89**  
**She's much more experienced and advanced in writing Fan Fiction than I am.**


End file.
